The strange one
by Itako Shiann
Summary: there's a strange one among a group of Nereids... she's beautiful yet dark...dangerous yet mysterious....and of so very strange, read on -----in case you don't now, Nereirds are a type of water spirits or water nymph - oneshot-


*before you ask there's no s3x or anything, this is just how they are known to be, half naked ect.*

There they were...Beautiful young Nereids, splashing among the lake water, bare skinned, nude. all had long flowing fair light hair, littered with flowers, tangled in their long locks. Among the ten Nereid maidens half had honey hazel eyes while the others had lush shades of green. but all were remarkably beautiful, with cream toned skin &well shaped forms. The surrounding weeping willow trees, which had grown unusually high and thick, acted as perfect cover for their watery play-ground & the flowing waterfall gave them fresh clean water. however their small paradise had been found by mortal men, who were out hunting in the mountains of the small waterfall above. the seven hunters had settled behind some boulders near the edge of the lake, watching the Nereids frolic and play. thoughts of capturing the Nereid girls had crossed their mortal minds, but how could one catch something that could shift into water at will ?

one fool hadn't of thought of that & charged into the lake, throwing two unsuspecting Nereids over his shoulder while his arms locking around their waist to hold them in place. the cries of the Nereid sounded like the wails of women, though with the volume of harpies. some of the other hunters followed, rushing into the water and chasing after the fleeing water spirits. the rest of the men had stayed hidden. they knew all too well the rumors of the Nereids, if they left their well waters & their skin dried, then they would die. Six of the Nereids had fled through the water's current of water, turning into forms of water, escaping up the waterfall while wailing in remorse of their captured friends.  
The captured ones kept wailing and struggled as the hunters tried to man handle them. From the darker areas of the forest around them, was a pair of eyes watching. Thanatos, demon god of death.

*remember, Hades if LORD or KING of the underworld, but Thanatos is the actually death god, read on*

He too had been watching the Nereids from afar, out of boredom, deciding whether or not to kill them so their souls can serve him....then again...he had many servants.  
The wailing continued as the Nereids pleaded for help. one had shouted in her sobbing voice, "Aiyatnpo-Despoina ! Save us!!!!!"

*Aiyatnop-Despoina, Greek for 'bloody mistress, or bloody lady*

Thanatos's attention had spiked slightly, analyzing the name. the outer rim of the lake suddenly began to freeze, clouds over head turned grey & bitter winds picked up. from the shadows of a heavily willow reeded corner of the lake ripples formed as something began to move. A shadowed moved below the water, approaching the men and struggling Nereids. as it began to surface long flowing Black hair was first to be sighted, slowly as a figure raised from water the flowing river of black hair rolled down the figure. soon revealing it to be a woman, fully nude. She was standing over one man who had wrestled one Nereid to the ground.

The man dumbly looked up and down at the woman before him, focusing more or less on the body before him instead of the cold ice like gaze from her blue eyes. the Nereid below him had formed into water to flee, but the man found his body wouldn't move, for he was trapped in the mysterious woman's gaze. The woman, keeping her cold passive expression, stretched out her hand and slowly her fingers shot out into spike like daggers, as white as snow, a bit paler than her skin tone. within an instant, the man found his head completely served from his neck while the woman's, dubbed Aiyatnop-despoina, fingers were stained blood red. The other men stared in horror as the lifeless, headless corpse sub-merged into the water. instantly they ran, leaving behind their 'would-of-been' Nereid prizes. but running didn't help, while the rest of the Nereids fled, Aiyatnop-Despoina followed the fleeing men, seeming to teleport in front of them, slitting their throats with her nail spikes and beheading them, letting their blood flow into the lake, staining it. the men behind the boulders had silently watched in horror and instantly ran for their lives. Aiyatnop-Despoina watched as they ran, slowly running her bloodied fingers over her tongue, licking the blood clean before spitting it back into the water.

Thanatos watched on amazed at the sight of her...surely she wasn't a Nereid...but whatever she was...she would he his....she was deadly....dangerous....death-ly, just his type. silently he watched her travel through the water to meet with the rescued Nereids as they began back to their play while she swam to a shadowy corner...she was a strange one among those 'plain' beauties...but she was perfect to him, his bloody mistress....his blood lady.....His, all the same.........all he needed to do, was claim her. oh she would put up a fight, he was sure of that, and he just couldn't wait, eagerly licking his lips.....(you'll be mine strange one....for i am a god)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** A/N - i don't know whether or not i should make this an actual story. should i ? send a message


End file.
